(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photocatalysis fluid processor, especially to a turbine-boosted photocatalysis fluid processor that makes the fluid flow inside form a whirlpool spinning at a high speed so as to improve both the sterilization effect of the ultraviolet-radiation and the photocatalysis effect.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A common ultraviolet-radiation lamp processor or photocatalysis fluid processor has an ultraviolet-radiation lamp installed inside a quartz sleeve. The inner surface of the tube being illuminated is coated with a layer of photocatalyst. The amount of the fluid flowing through the tube depends on the total energy of the ultraviolet radiation emitted from the lamp and the total area of the surface of the tube coated with photocatalyst. When a fluid flows through the tube, the ultraviolet light radiates the organism inside the fluid and kills them directly or by reacting with the photocatalyst, free radicals such as OH radicals are produced for photocatalysis so as to degrade organic pollutants.
The structure of the conventional tube unit is only a tube through which fluid flows. When the fluid flow directly passes through the interior, the flow rate of the fluid is inconsistent due to the restriction of the flow amount. Owing to the inconsistency of the fluid flow rate, the slow-flowing fluid inside the tube unit is not blended properly, resulting in inconsistent exposure time of ultraviolet radiation and photocatalysis while the fluid is being processed. Moreover, when the fluid passes by the tube unit, the cross-sectional area of passage is larger than the cross-sectional area of the fluid inlet tube, so the flow rate is slowed, resulting in accumulation of dirt onto the wall of the quartz sleeve. Thus the penetration of the ultraviolet-radiation is obstructed and reduced while the total energy of ultraviolet radiation absorbed by the photocatalyst is also decreased. Therefore the total efficiency is decreased. In addition, as the ultraviolet-radiation lamp ages, the intensity of the ultraviolet light emitted is unstable and can't be measured by the human eye, it can only be measured by expensive devices measuring the intensity of the ultraviolet light or by calculating the age of the ultraviolet-radiation lamp being used, in order to determine whether the photocatalysis fluid processor is working properly.